Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc
Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc is the thirty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 3. It features pop singer, Miley Cyrus, rapping against French heroine, Joan of Arc. It was released on November 4th, 2013. Cast Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (cameo) Lyrics 'Miley Cyrus:' Let me guess, you're here to hate. Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait! Cause I'm all twerk, I got all day, To spit harsh words in this French maid's face! You died a virgin girl. Who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus; I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch! I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up. (Yeah!) You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up. (Ouch!) Had enough? It's my habit: when I grab the mic, I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter ego 'cause I killed it! 'Joan of Arc:' Lord, forgive me for the words I speak. I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek, But I'm about to rip Hannah Montana's tongue out through her teeth! Je suis la fille en feu; call me Katniss Everdeen! When it comes to bad bitches, I'm the patron saint, But I only get down on my knees when it's time to pray! I came to Frenchmen's aid in their time of need 'Cause I'm the maid of Orleans, You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey. My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya. Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa! You gotta die for something, Miley. Just picture your epitaph. "Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat ass!" 'Miley Cyrus:' Sweet burn, (ooh, tss!) no pun intended. You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended! But when I come under fire, I can hashtag handle it! If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management! 'Joan of Arc:' Do not take the Lord's name in vain, you ratchet skank! Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank! Be thankful for your talent, don't just rub it on your crotch! Keep your party in the USA, Vive La France! Scrapped Lyrics 'Joan of Arc:' I can't help but bring the heat, I'm a human firebomb! You're a wreck on a ball, I wish a Jay-Z song was on! Poll Trivia General *This is the third woman-vs-woman battle, with the first one being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, and the second one being Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. **It is the fourth battle with a female to rap in general, along with Adam vs Eve. **Coincidentally, it is also the third battle of season 3. *This is the first (and so far, only) battle to feature no male characters. *This is one of four battles discussed on some form of news, having been discussed on AOL's Huffington Post http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/11/05/miley-cyrus-vs-joan-of-arc-epic-rap-battle-_n_4215022.html Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles